


The Way You Make Me Feel

by hangingupstars



Series: The Adventures of Doie and His Baby [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, the tags make this seem so filthy and it is but it's also really soft, theyre so in love it's actually kinda gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangingupstars/pseuds/hangingupstars
Summary: All it takes are some panties and a long day at work for Jungwoo to get what he wants.





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first contribution to the nct filth community, enjoy ur stay
> 
> includes: domtop!doyoung and subbtm!jungwoo (this isnt bdsm nor does it have explicit dom/sub roles but jungwoo is a baby and doyoung takes such good care of him shut up)

Jungwoo has been waiting for Doyoung  _all day_. Even during his class, he couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend's smile, his pretty hands, how well he knows Jungwoo's body... among other things.

As soon as he gets home, Jungwoo throws his backpack onto the floor and kicks his shoes off. He changes right away, opting for some pale blue, cotton panties and an over-sized t-shirt. He mostly does it for the comfort, but he knows that Doyoung won't be able to resist him when he gets home that night. His boyfriend has never been one for extravagance, and Jungwoo knows full well that he looks cute as fuck in anything, especially panties.

He lazes around for the remainder of the day, watching  _Hairspray_ on Netflix and cooking up some ramen for dinner. It's mostly unevently, but every passing minute means that the moment when Doyoung comes home is getting closer and closer.

The clock reads 9:32PM, meaning that Doyoung should be off from work and on his way home already. Jungwoo kind of hates the days when Doyoung works late because it means that he doesn't see him until he's already basically falling asleep. He can usually distract himself, but there are times like this when he misses Doyoung  _so much_.

To cope with his longing, he decides to send Doyoung a text, also letting him know how much he's looking forward to the latter coming home.

**Jungwoo**

miss you doie,,,,,,,,,,,

**Doyoung**

Oh baby I'm sorry, I'm just wrapping up right now because I had some extra work today. I'll come home as fast as I can, I promise my love

**Jungwoo**

okay,,,, pls hurry, baby has a surprise for you

**Doyoung**

I'm looking forward to it baby. Might drive over speed limit just to see you sooner ;P

**Jungwoo**

nooooo doie ur gonna get in trouble!!!!

**Doyoung**

I'm only joking my love!! But don't worry, I'll be home right away, you won't even realize

**Jungwoo**

okay, see u doie!!!! i love you!!!!

**Doyoung**

I love you too baby <3

Jungwoo smiles dumbly at his phone the entire time he and Doyoung are texting. They've already been together for over a year, but Jungwoo still gets butterflies whenever Doyoung so much as  _smiles_ at him with that adorable gummy smile of him.

About 15 minutes later, Jungwoo starts feeling even  _more_ needy from thinking about Doyoung and his vein-ridden hands and his soothing voice and his big co—He wills himself to calm down. He lifts up his shirt to look at his panties, which already have a small wet spot on the front. He squirms and whines, turning on his side to prevent any more stimulation from turning him on even more. He pulls his phone out to distract himself with cute puppy videos, and it works like a charm.

Jungwoo is already starting to doze off when the door to his and Doyoung's bedroom opens. Doyoung is standing in the doorway, dressed in a crisp, white button-up and black slacks. Jungwoo's head shoots up upon hearing the click of the door, and his front teeth poke out in a smile at the sight of his boyfriend. He extends his arms out, inviting the older male to join him in bed.

They greet each other with a kiss, short and sweet, only a prelude for what is to come later in the night.

"How was work?" Jungwoo says as he straddles Doyoung's lap, resisting the urge to grind his hips and seek the pleasure he's been waiting for all day.

Doyoung hums as he teasingly slides his hands under the waistband of Jungwoo's underwear. "Same old, same old, but I knew that I would get to see you at the end of the day, so I didn't mind.

Jungwoo giggles as Doyoung presses a kiss to the junction between his shoulder and his neck. All of his lovebites have mostly faded by now; they haven't had the time to be intimate with Jungwoo's schoolwork and Doyoung's job and all. But that makes them cherish moments like this even more, allowing themselves to feel like they're the only two people in the world.

"So, baby," Doyoung rubs along Jungwoo's waist, "what's my surprise tonight?" He trails his eyes over Jungwoo's body, from his soft thighs that enclose his own and the large shirt that covers the biggest part of Jungwoo's surprise.

Jungwoo blushes from the attention, but he  _loves_ it. He knows that Doyoung wants him, and he's fully ready to give himself away. "It's m-me, Doie!"

Doyoung smiles fondly at his boyfriend because he is just  _way too adorable_. "That's hardly a surprise, my love. I see you everyday." Doyoung teases, a sure-fire way to get Jungwoo riled up. And he's successful.

Jungwoo wiggles slightly on Doyoung's lap, his provoking tone making him want even more. "B-but don't I look so pretty, Doie?"

Jungwoo lifts up his shirt to reveal his panties and his twitching cock. Jungwoo bites his lip shyly, looking up at Doyoung with big eyes to judge his reaction.

Doyoung licks his lips. "You look  _very_ pretty, baby." He brushes his hand down Jungwoo's body to reach down into the younger male's underwear, lightly wrapping his fingers around his length and stroking it to full hardness.

Jungwoo hides his face into Doyoung's neck, whimpering because he's finally receiving the pleasure he has been restraining himself from. He feels himself getting wetter and wetter, and his whines and moans get even louder when Doyoung starts to circle the head of his sensitive cock with his thumb.

"Look at you, baby, you're so wet. Is this all for me, angel? All wet for your Doie?" Doyoung uses the slick to jerk Jungwoo's dick up and down, causing Jungwoo's legs to want to squeeze together from the buzzing feeling in his veins.

Jungwoo removes his face from Doyoung's neck, looking down at his lap to see what Doyoung is doing to him. He whines and nods at the latter's question, and the fact that Doyoung referred to himself in third person sets Jungwoo's insides aflame.

"Mhmm, all for you, Doie. M-makes Baby feel so good."

"I know, baby boy." Doyoung presses a kiss to Jungwoo's lips, a soft one that makes Jungwoo break into a grin.

"You wanna come like this? I know how good Doie's making you feel right now, you can let go, my love." Doyoung coaxes.

But Jungwoo shakes his head quickly.

"Then what do you want, baby boy?"

Suddenly, Jungwoo takes Doyoung's soiled hand and brings it to his own lips, licking off the wetness and sucking the fingers into his mouth. He hears Doyoung's breath hitch, and Jungwoo knows that he'll be getting what he wants tonight.

"Baby wants Doie to f-fuck him, please." Jungwoo says as he licks around Doyoung's fingers.

"Fuck," Doyoung spits out, "I can do that, baby." He presses his lips to Jungwoo's, moving against each other in a way that makes Doyoung groan. He squeezes Jungwoo's ass as they make out, rolling his hips against Jungwoo's to ensure that the younger male feels continuous pleasure. Doyoung has to admit, he would do anything to make sure that Jungwoo feels good and safe and happy.

When they part, Jungwoo's plush lips are even pinker than they usually are, and slick with spit. He looks absolutely delectable, and Doyoung can't wait to devour him.

Jungwoo starts to take his shirt off, his fingers grabbing at the hem to pull it over his head, but Doyoung stops him before he can.

"Don't, baby, you look so precious like this." Jungwoo giggles at the compliment and nods, putting his arms around Doyoung's neck again.

"C'mon, ass up, honey." Doyoung tightens his hand around one of Jungwoo's cheeks before they both get into position. Jungwoo rests his head on his arms but uses his knees to keep him up, exposing himself to Doyoung. This position is a win-lose situation: he can't see Doyoung as he makes him feel better than anything else, but for him, it's the most pleasing because Doyoung just hits all the right spots so easily.

Jungwoo hears Doyoung retrieving the lube from their bedside drawer. He wiggles his ass lightly—he's just so excited—and Doyoung laughs.

"You've been waiting for me all day, haven't you, baby?" Jungwoo nods into the crook of his arm, giving a small noise of affirmation.

"Now Doie's gonna make you feel so good. You don't have to wait anymore, angel." Doyoung leans over to kiss the back of Jungwoo's neck, making him shiver at the feeling.

Doyoung slides Jungwoo's panties down until the younger man has to adjust his body for a few seconds to fling them off onto a random spot on the their bedroom floor. Jungwoo seems impatient at his point, and Doyoung would be lying if he said that he doesn't want to satisfy Jungwoo's every desire.

Doyoung spreads Jungwoo's plump cheeks apart, revealing his pink hole that's just waiting for something to fill it up. Jungwoo whines because he's taking  _too long_. "Doie, hurry up!"

Doyoung kisses apologetically. "I'm sorry, your little hole is just so pretty, baby. It'll look even better when I'm fucking it." Doyoung says hungrily, and it makes Jungwoo's cock twitch. His boyfriend's mouth can be so filthy sometimes, and it's both a blessing and a curse.

Jungwoo hears the telltale  _pop!_ of the lube being opened and he gets even harder, if that's possible. Doyoung drizzles the substance on his fingers, warming it up before rubbing Jungwoo's hole with his middle finger. Jungwoo moans softly before pushing his ass back to chase the feeling and get something inside of him. Not wanting to tease anymore, Doyoung sinks his finger into Jungwoo's ass, letting the boy take it in slowly to adjust to the feeling.

He rubs it in and out slowly, and soon enough, Jungwoo is whining against the bed. "I wan'  _more_ , Doie, please."

So Doyoung inserts his index finger, and Jungwoo moans. Doyoung's fingers are so nice and long, so they reach spots inside himself that he could never dream of finding on his own. Doyoung starts thrusting them faster and faster, and Jungwoo can't keep his mouth shut. He's sure that his cock is dripping by now, getting their bedsheets wet from how much precum is coming out of his dick.

Without warning, Doyoung slides his fingers out, to which Jungwoo whines and leans up to find out why. Doyoung quiets him with a kiss before guiding him back into position. Jungwoo whines when more than ten seconds pass and his hole is still empty, but Doyoung knows what he's doing. "Sh, baby, I'm gonna give you more, just be patient."

Almost immediately after Doyoung says that, Jungwoo feels three fingers fill him up and he has to bite his arm to stop himself from groaning so loudly. It doesn't work, but it was worth a shot. They work their way in and out of him slowly at first, but then they pick up their pace when Jungwoo starts to bounce his hips back. Doyoung crooks his fingers, searching for that one spot, and it's not long before Doyoung hits Jungwoo's prostate.

 Jungwoo cries out at the sudden strike of pleasure that bursts through his body, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes when Doyoung keeps pressing against it. His thighs press together involuntarily, and Doyoung has to spread them back apart to give him more access to his hole.

"I found your spot, didn't I, baby boy?" Jungwoo's moans are more than enough to answer his question.

He reaches around Jungwoo's body to grip his cock, and he smirks. "Fuck, your cute, little cock is dripping for me, baby. I bet you could come right now, only from me fucking your pretty hole, hm?" He rubs against Jungwoo's prostate with more pressure, further driving his point home.

Doyoung lets go of Jungwoo's dick, and Jungwoo almost sobs. "Yes, Doie, f-feels so— _ngh_ _—good, Baby wants to come_."

"Doie's gonna make you come so hard, baby boy." He speeds up his fingers, assaulting Jungwoo's body with pleasure from constantly stroking his sweet spot. He can see the boy's precum dripping onto the sheets, and he knows Jungwoo's close. His legs are shaking, his moans and whines more high pitched, and he can feel the heat radiating from Jungwoo's body.

"Gonna come,  _ah_ , Doie, I'm coming, I'm coming—" Jungwoo's words are cut off with a loud moan as his muscles seize up, his walls clenching around Doyoung's fingers. His cum squirts onto the blanket, and it seems to go on forever, rope after rope of thick cum coming out of his cock. When he's done, Jungwoo feels boneless, floaty, and all he wants Doyoung to do is hold him for a little while. He can no longer hold himself up for the time being, so he knees slide down until he's lying on his front.

"Fuck, baby, you came so much for me." Doyoung says as he swiped his fingers through Jungwoo's cum on the bed. He wraps his lips around them, tasting Jungwoo on his tongue and groaning at the sensation.  Jungwoo whines in protest, mumbling out a "That's embarrassing, Doie!" into the bed.

"Not at all, my love." Doyoung lies on his side next to Jungwoo, resting his hand on Jungwoo's lower back. Jungwoo looks at him with those beautiful, wide eyes of his and Doyoung's heart swells up. He can barely believe that Jungwoo is his after all the time. He presses his lips to Jungwoo's nose and runs his fingers through his hair. "You did so well for me, coming that much. You must have been holding back for a while, huh?" He runs his hand down to grope Jungwoo's ass, making him whine as he nods fervently. Jungwoo is still sensitive from his orgasm, so even the slightest touch is enough to make him tremble.

"Mhm..." Jungwoo hums, but then he trails his eyes down Doyoung's fully clothed body, his gaze eventually falling on the bulge in his pants. His eyes widen, and he suddenly feels really bad because his boyfriend is hard and he was too focused on his own pleasure to make Doyoung feel good, too.

"Doie, you said you would fuck me." Jungwoo pouts, jutting out his bottom lip and giving Doyoung those trademark puppy dog eyes.

Doyoung sighs and caresses Jungwoo's face, which is still flushed from his orgasm. "But I'm sure you're tired now, hm? It's okay, my love." As much of a pillow princess Jungwoo is, it warms Doyoung's heart knowing that he's still always so ready to make Doyoung feel as good, better even, as he makes Jungwoo feel.

Jungwoo really appreciates Doyoung looking out for him, but the older male is the one who should be tired and he just needs to get fucked, honestly. As simple as that. "No, I can go again. I wanna make Doie feel really good." Jungwoo says as he kisses Doyoung's neck, the contrast between sloppy and slow driving Doyoung crazy.

"Shit, you're gonna be the death of me, baby." Doyoung switches positions until he's on top of Jungwoo, and this time, he's the one pressing wet kisses to the younger male's neck. Jungwoo whimpers, his cock already stirring in interest. Thank God for his conveniently short refractory period.

Doyoung makes quick work of his belt and zipper, opening his flyer just enough to get his cock out. He knows that Jungwoo loves it when he fucks him with his clothes on, something about how it makes him feel like Doyoung's the one in control. He doesn't know why exactly, but he understands even more when he sees Jungwoo wrecked underneath him, all whiny and sweaty and pliant. He strokes his length a few times to bring it to full hardness, which really doesn't take long because watching Jungwoo come is single-handedly the most erotic thing he has the pleasure of witnessing on a regular basis.

Doyoung pours some lube onto his hand, warming it up by wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking it some more. The initial coldness makes his breath hitch, but it's worth it to make sure that Jungwoo feels the best that he can. When he deems the lube warm enough, he wipes his hand on the bedsheets, to which Jungwoo scrunches his nose in disgust.

"Ugh, that's so gross, Doie." Jungwoo rolls his eyes. Brat.

"Says the one who came all over our new blanket." Doyoung retaliates, and Jungwoo shuts up immediately. 

Doyoung chuckles before rubbing the head of his cock against Jungwoo's hole, and Jungwoo can't stop fucking  _whining_. Doyoung stops him by pressing their lips together, drinking in all of his noises as he starts to push in, inch by inch until his balls press against Jungwoo's ass.

And Jungwoo can barely take it. He turns his head to the side to shield his watery eyes from Doyoung, gripping the sheets with his fists to give himself some relief. Doyoung starts to panic minutely because what if he accidentally hurts Jungwoo just because he wanted to hurry up and fuck him already? The thought is making him sweat, and not in the sexy way.

"Shit, baby, I'm sorry." Doyoung pets Jungwoo's hair to help calm the younger boy down. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to pull out?" His voice is so gently that it kind of makes Jungwoo want to cry a little bit. Doyoung takes such good care of him; he could literally ask for nothing more than what he has with him.

"N-no, Doie's just so  _big_ , Baby loves it." Finally, a single tear streams down the side of Jungwoo's face and Doyoung coos, kissing the corner of his eye and cupping his cheek with his hand.

"Oh, angel, you're so good for me. I love you so much, baby."

God, Jungwoo is so  _overwhelmed_ , like his entire being is filled and surrounded with Doyoung and love for Doyoung. He starts crying softly, and not because it hurts, not at all.

"I love you, too, Doie."

Then Doyoung starts thrusting, so slow but so deep that Jungwoo can barely think. Jungwoo lets out sweet moans every once in a while, the mere fact that Doyoung is inside him making his head spin, but Doyoung knows that he can do more. So, he changes his angle slightly, his thrusts still slow, but forceful, with a purpose. And Jungwoo lets out a broken cry. Jackpot.

" _Ah_ _—_ Doie, right there,  _mmm_!" Jungwoo cries out, and Doyoung has the decency to blush because the noises coming from his boyfriend's mouth are absolutely sinful.

"Fuck, Baby's got a dirty mouth, huh?" Doyoung almost growls out, and Jungwoo sobs. At the same time, Doyoung starts to snap his hips even faster, chasing his impending orgasm. He's not nearly as close as Jungwoo looks right now, but he still feels more than amazing, euphoric even.

Jungwoo feels like he could die tomorrow and he would be completely satisfied and content with his life. There's so much pleasure coursing through his veins that he thinks he might actually pass out. Doyoung's cock really is big, so thick and long and filling him up so well, and it's hitting his prostate with almost every thrust. There's so much precum leaking onto his toned stomach that it's embarrassing, and he wants to touch his own cock, jerk himself off to bring himself to orgasm faster, but both he and Doyoung are huge fans of him coming untouched, so he fights the urge to reach down.

Instead, he asks Doyoung for something else. "Doie..." Jungwoo hiccups, barely managing to even say Doyoung's name.

"What is it, baby? What do you want from Doie?" Doyoung's voice is tight, his eyebrows are furrowed, and his forehead is shiny from the exertion of thrusting his hips into Jungwoo's tight, wet heat. He's close, and they both know that.

"C-can you,  _nghh_ , hold m-my hand, please?" Jungwoo's words are punctuated with moans. Doyoung smiles sweetly despite what they're doing right now because that tells him that Jungwoo's on the verge of coming. Being the sappy boy that he is, Jungwoo loves to feel connected to his loved ones, meaning that Jungwoo will ask Doyoung to hold his hand when he's about to reach his orgasm. It makes Doyoung melt into a puddle. A dumb puddle whipped for Kim Jungwoo.

"Of course, baby." Doyoung interlaces their fingers together and brings their hands up to kiss the back of Jungwoo's. Doyoung does that a lot, and Jungwoo wants to cry every single time because it makes him feel like a princess and Doyoung is his prince.

"You must be close, right, honey?" Jungwoo nods, his soft hair bouncing against his forehead. He's adorable, even like this. "C'mon, angel, come on my cock. You deserve it, my love."

And with that, Jungwoo releases for the second time that night. His walls constrict around Doyoung's cock, which makes him groan. Thick cum spurts out of his cock, painting his t-shirt with white stains. He moans so loudly that Doyoung is scared of the neighbors being alerted of their activities, but Jungwoo looks so good that he quickly forgets about his worries.

Seeing Jungwoo come brings Doyoung even closer to the edge, and he needs to come. Soon. He keeps fucking into Jungwoo even after the younger has reached his orgasm, punching whines and pants out of Jungwoo's mouth. Clear liquid leaks out of Jungwoo's cock from the oversensitivity, and, shit, Doyoung needs to hold back because—

"F-fuck, baby, can I come inside of you? Fill you up with my nice, warm cum?" Doyoung has to ask because, honestly, the sight of cum or lube leaking out of Jungwoo's hole can put him into a coma for several years just from how hot it is. Jungwoo really likes it, too, the feeling of sticky warmth dripping down his thighs after Doyoung's done with him. But sometimes, he just doesn't want to deal with having to clean it out afterwards, because  _that_ is not fun.

God, is that even a question? "Y-yes,  _hah_ , wanna feel it dripping out of me after,  _ngh_!"

The moment that Doyoung hears the permission from Jungwoo, he lets go completely. He stills, holding onto Jungwoo's hand tighter and shaking while he fills Jungwoo up with his cum. It's so intense, and Doyoung thinks that his soul leaves his body when he finally comes down from his high. It's so warm inside of Jungwoo that he doesn't want to pull out just yet, rather opting to bask in the post-orgasm haze.

Doyoung drops his head down onto Jungwoo's chest when he's completely spent, laughing because  _fuck_ , that just happened. He's breathing so heavily, still trying to regain his breath from the wind being knocked out of him from coming so hard. Jungwoo puts his hands into Doyoung's hair, scratching his scalp for a little bit to help him relax. Doyoung lets out a long sigh, resting his cheek onto Jungwoo's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

After a few minutes of just  _breathing_ , Jungwoo takes Doyoung's face into his hand and squishes his cheeks, which makes Jungwoo giggle. Doyoung turns down his eyebrows, showing distaste at whatever Jungwoo is doing to his face.

"Doie is  _so_ cute!" Jungwoo squeals before pecking Doyoung's lips, to which Doyoung laughs in response.

"My baby's so silly." After pressing a kiss to Jungwoo's cheek, Doyoung remembers that he's still inside of Jungwoo. Pulling out will be a pain because of how much Jungwoo's going to whine about it, but he ultimately knows that the younger boy does not want to wake up with gross, dried-up cum around his hole.

When Doyoung starts to pull out, Jungwoo whines. Of course. " _No_ , want Doie to  _stay_." Jungwoo tries pulling  _that_ face again, but Doyoung knows better than to give in.

"Doie needs to change into pajamas, angel. And you're gonna feel gross if Doie stays inside. You know that, honey." Jungwoo huffs, even crosses his arm over his chest, but he doesn't protest anymore. When Jungwoo's completely empty, his hole clenches, missing the feeling of something inside of him. Then, his favorite part. He whimpers when he feels a few streams of cum make their way onto the bed, further dirtying the already filthy material. Doyoung can tell that Jungwoo is feeling particularly nasty tonight because the fucker reaches down to touch his hole and scoop a drop or two of Doyoung's cum on his finger, looking him right in the eyes as he sucks it into his mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jungwoo." Doyoung starts stripping to get ready to shower, and he can't help but smile when Jungwoo sits up in bed and gives him such an innocent look on his face and one last peck on the lips.

"You're still taking a shower." Doyoung says monotonously.

Jungwoo frowns at that. He guesses that his charm can't work in his favor all of the time anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is stupid i know dont clown me
> 
> if you have any requests for any smutty dowoo oneshots, feel free to comment them down below!
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment if ya want! stay safe <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/scftiejaem) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starryeyedboys)


End file.
